A Doomed Relationship
by Picky
Summary: Harry and Draco just declared themselves a couple, but Draco has other ideas, involving moving the relationship to the next step. Please Review! Sexual Situation, Homophobic Behaviour


A Doomed Relationship 

The Flirting Begins

The dungeons were cold and icy on the eve of Christmas. The cauldrons were bubbling away merrily and the students were talking away garrulously despite the cold. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual over what ingredient was next in the potion. They always argued, one minute they would be at each others throats over petty things like who had more potatoes than the other in the Great Hall and then the next they would be flirting and kissing. Harry and Draco on the other hand were never arguing, they both love each others company, but that might be because they just declared themselves boyfriend and boyfriend without actually doing anything, all they did was touch and tease each other. Draco had had a serious thought about their relationship during the potions lesson and decided they needed to be a proper couple, and Harry would be ok with this because he had been wanting the same for a while, which Draco knew, but maybe, this is when the problems begin.

"Ron you aren't supposed to lower the temperature until you add the Endive seeds.

"Yes you are Hermione, look, it says on the board 'lower temperature and add Endive seeds.

"Yes but it is wrong, I read in Complete Herbal Remedies that you should never do that.

"But it says on the"

"WILL you two shut up and stop arguing" grunted Harry feverishly.

"Fine, do what you want Ron". And so Ron did, he lowered the temperature and added the seeds. The potion turned a sickly green instead of a suttle lavender. They began bickering again, Harry couldn't be bothered yelling again, so he just put some black peppermint in their potion which made a loud bang and turned the potion back into its former self.

"Harry how did you know that"? He smiled.

"Haha, just because my boyfriend is in Slytherin doesn't mean he is stupid, he and Snape were best mates for years". Ron and Hermione made up as he knew they would and kissed briefly for fear of getting into trouble. Draco was sitting at the other end of the room, he told Harry he just wanted to be alone this lesson. Snape was off because he was feeling sick so Professor Flitwick was filling in and he let them get away with everything. Draco only wanted to be alone though to plan the 'flirting' with Harry, and now it was time to put that plan into action.

"Hi Harry" he said smiling. Before when Draco and Harry first met, they were mortal enemies, Malfoy was a mean, evil bully. His face was paled and his nose upturned and he always had an expressionless face. Now he was a better person, a more happier and nicer person, and that showed, his face had life and colour in it, now he was less snobbish it seemed that his nose was normal, and his all appearance, his cheeks, eyes, lips, nose, his entire face showed emotion and love, and that rubbed off onto his physical appearance, if there was a better word for it, he looked pulchritude, and completely handsome.

"Hi Draco.

"What are you doing writing all this?

"Well Flitwick is here so I can do it, it is just catching up on homework". He stood up to reach for the motor and pestle he was going to copy onto his parchment. Draco seizing his chance with humour and leant over to get a quill while touching Harry's buttocks gently. Harry who was totally taken by surprise at this move jumped in trepidation and then smiled. He stared into Draco's eyes and sat back down. So, his first move had been a success, so he decided to do the next.

"I hate drawing, makes me so agitated when I can't do it". The blonde haired boy moved behind Harry and pressed his hands against his shoulders and began to rub them surreptitiously.

"Mr Malfoy what are you doing"? asked Professor Flitwick with enthusiasm. Draco's cheeks went pink and sat down next to Harry and watched another argument with the bickering couple before him and stiffled a laugh when they made up and kissed...again. Harry having finished his diagram of the moter and pestle with difficulty smiled cheerfully and moved onto his Transfiguration potion which Hermione would help him with as soon as her potion was done. He advised Draco to finish his Transfiguration homework too, then he wasn't in trouble with McGonagall as usual. He took his wisdom serious and began to work on his homework immediately, but that doesn't mean he forgot about his plan.

"Can I have help with this part Harry, you know when you turn the dog into the table, but I am struggling with the drawers and McGonagall asked us to do it in theory.

"Yeah here". He showed Draco the complicated numbers and wands movements and diagrams he had wrote down on his parchment. They both carried on doing their homework and helping each other for a few minutes until Harry's guard was down to make the next move. Draco lifted his hand gently and put it on Harry's knee and squeezed it lightly. This made Harry jump and everyone looked at him, he put on a fake smile while Draco stroked his leg up and down inconspicuously.

"Harry can I just squeeze past you, I dropped my quill" he quickly thought of. He squeezed infront of Harry and bent down advertently so his own buttocks was only centimeters away from Harry's face. He then decided to stop and look through Harry's work. So he got up and sat on Harry's left knee and looked through his work.

"Harry you spelt cultivating wrong.

"Y-yeah Draco...but..you're.

"And you need to clear your smudgings on some words.

"D-d-draco...you're.

"And there are some ink spats in places"

"You're making me.

"You're handwriting is quite tidy but look you have scrawled up a few letters in certain word.

"C-c-can you p-please.

"Sorry what were you saying Harry" he added biting his lip and making him look even more handsome. Harry couldn't contain himself any longer, he knew Draco was trying to seduce him to this and he had been trying to resist, it just shows that it doesn't take much to crack a person with hormonal desires. He got up which made Draco stand up too and without waiting for a reaction Harry touched the other boys lips with his, he felt hands crawling up his back and he put his hands on the back of Draco's neck. They both rotated their heads sturdily while their tongues inserted each others mouths, they were about to go deeper into the kiss when-

"Harry"! cried a voice that sounded like Hermione's. They both broke apart in haste at what they had just done and looked at Ron and Hermione who were beaming at them. Hermione wanted this to happen so much, but not infront of the whole class! But no one could change the past..(apart from Harry and Hermione). They both looked around the room and saw the amazed and bewildered looks of the people in the dungeon. Flitwick didn't know what to say, they should have been concentrating on their work and he should be telling them off, but he was speechless. Hermione decided to break the silence. "What is so shocking? You see boys and girls kiss all the time so why are you so surprised at seeing two boys kiss? It is perfectly natural so why are you all dumbfounded?

Harry smiled at Hermione, she always knew what to say. When he turned back round everyone else was back to working on their potions and other work they needed to catch up on deciding to use this lesson to do so.

He and Draco both sat down and discussed their new relationship, they were now officially a couple, and the whole school would soon know it. It was a big relief for both of them, they had been hiding having feelings for each other from everyone for so long it was insane, now that it was out in the open, it felt so much better. But what the happy couple didn't know, not everyone would accept their relationship, and that could cause problems with self confidence and the relationship, but other and more serious problems lie ahead for both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed it :D. This story will contain sexual situations, homophobic behaviour, and disrespect. This story, although fantasy does mean alot to me through what homosexual/bisexual people go through, I will probably put my personality into this, for example when Hermione yelled at the class for looking so shocked. I am a deep thinker for a fourteen year old, but this story is just a way of expressing my feelings really and hopefully at the same time, making other people happy if they read this.


End file.
